Last Thoughts
by Pluytje
Summary: Areally short story about what Veggie thinks when he's about to die. Slightly based on the DBSZ stories - complete


  
  
  
This a really short story about what Veggie thinks when he's about to die. This is based on something Juunana-gou says in the 4th chapter of Walk This World of DBSZ. If you want to know more about DBSZ I suggest you check out the stories by Juuhachigou, Mirai Bluma and Marron. I totally adore them, so this story is only written out of admiration for them. 

If this story resmebles anything that has been posted here on fanfiction.net before; I'm truly sorry. I wrote this story 2 months ago, before I'd ever heard of Fanfiction.net. If anyone thinks this story is a violation of their copyright, please let me know. I'll look into it and (if I think it's necessary) delete this story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... bla, bla, bla, yackedy, smackedy...   
Even worse: I don't own DBSZ either *pouts*   
  
  


***

Last Toughts

  
  
His body crashed into the concrete wall. The building started shaking and collapsed on top of him. His entire body ached; his arms, his legs, his hands, his feet, his head, his chest, everything. Sizzles of pure pain were racing down his spine. The darkness came up to envelop him, but then he felt a warm stream of blood running over his face. He tasted the liquid as it ran into his mouth, that was open because of his heavy breathing. Slowly he regained his full consciousness.  
Beyond the rubble that covered him, he could hear the fight going on. He needed to get out there again. As long as he could still breath, he could, would and had to fight. As he tried to move his broken limbs, he couldn't help but cry out in pain and agony. It took him five tries to get out from under the pile of bricks. A small ray of sunlight pierced through the dusty sky and caressed his battered face. The backwash of a nearby explosion almost made him loose his balance.  
_I will not give up. I will not be defeated._ The thoughts raced through his head as he tried to summon more energy. He shot back straight through a few brick walls, when a booted foot collided with his stomach. This time he couldn't get up. He hardly even had any energy left to think. Though his eyes where swollen he could clearly see the figure closing in on him. His attacker stopped, hovering a few feet away.  
So this was it. He was going to die. It couldn't be helped; he'd given it everything. But it hadn't been enough. What should he be feeling now? His pride? After all he was going to die in battle like a true warrior should. He searched his soul, but his everlasting pride seemed to have left him. What then? Fear? He had much to fear, not just death itself. The things he had done in his past would be sure to guarantee him a spot in hell. But no, he couldn't feel fear, that was not his way. Then what was this feeling slowly spreading to completely take over his soul?   
He closed his eyes to concentrate, trying to figure it out. This feeling was unknown to him, just like some other feelings this planet awoke in him. No, not this planet, but it's inhabitants; one in particular. He had pushed those feelings away, they had weakened him. But now as he was about to die, they surfaced again. Not exactly as they had been before, but with a strange twitch to them. In his mind a picture formed. A woman and a child, still just a baby really. The feeling washed over him again, causing pain where no blow could reach. _So this is what regret feels like._ How typical that this was what he should feel in his last moment. Now he realized that he'd concentrated his attention and devotion on the wrong thing. Now, when it was too late. He could only hope that she, no, they would find a way to forgive him.  
A polite cough made him open his eyes. The black-haired figure above him smirked.   
"If your done feeling sorry for yourself, I'd like to end this now."   
_I would never feel sorry for myself, just for her… and him…_ He hadn't the strength to force the words out of his mouth. The figure laughed and raised his hands. The bright ball of energy that formed in them caused his eyes shut again. No more enemies to witness, just her image; printed in his mind. He needed to give some exclamation, it could never make up for his faults, but it would somehow prove that he had realized his mistakes. He struggled to make the sounds come out to form a name.   
Just as the blast closed in on him, to finally make an end to his pain, he forced it through is jagged lips.  
"Bulma…"   
  


***


End file.
